vivid_red_operationfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 04
"Promise" (約束, Yakusoku) is the fourth episode of the Vivid Red Operation anime series. It was released on February 1, 2013. Synopsis Blue Island is under attack once again, and Akane, Aoi and Wakaba, armed with the Vivid System, take on the crustacean-shaped Alone. Their actions are watched very carefully, not only by the United Defense Force, but — albeit by accident — by a certain recluse. With the help of Vividblue, Akane and Aoi takes down the Alone in a single hit of their Vivid Impact. Mizuha Amagi soon reports the outcome of the battle to Yuuri Shijou, telling her superior of the victory brought by the Vivid System and the efforts by the salvaging teams go acquire samples of the destroyed Alone. Meanwhile, she can't help but be unsure if the stuffed toy who is casually sitting on the table in front of Yuuri is none other than the inventor of the Manifestation Engine, Kenjirou Isshiki himself. Soon, Yuuri reveals the true agenda behind her request for Kenjirou to come over to her office. Upon showing him several lines of code in her portable device, Yuuri reveals that confidential data from Blue Island are being infiltrated by someone. After their battle with yet another Alone, Akane returns to her morning duties as a newspaper girl. On her way back home, she sees Aoi and Wakaba by their front gate. Wakaba soon discusses about what happened during their last battle, commenting on how open two users of the Vivid System are when they undergo a Docking Operation. Because of this, Wakaba prepares a training session in an attempt to fix this; by attaching three logs of wood on an A-frame, Wakaba tries to train Akane and Aoi to gain better reflexes while fighting. Meanwhile, during the salvage operation, the navy of Blue Island United Defense Force reports that they haven't seen any debris left by the Alone. As the ship returns to port, however, a luminous red shines faintly at the ocean floor... Wakaba's training left Aoi's butt sore throughout the morning classes. As Akane and Wakaba try to lift her spirits, their classmate-that-never-appears-in-class named Himawari, through a binocular camera, observes the classroom while she is in he comfort of her room, accompanied only by the warm glow of the computer screen and her kotatsu. Soon, PE class starts and Akane, Aoi and Wakaba play softball together, with Akane as batter, Aoi as catcher and Wakaba as pitcher. As Wakaba wows Akane with her powerful pitch, their classmate-away-from-class is napping in her room. Then, she wakes up at the sound of an elderly man from near her classroom camera. She is surprised to see a stuffed toy moving as if it was a living thing. Meanwhile, that stuffed toy named Kenjirou is actually investigating on who is hacking the systems of Blue Island, and is quite amazed that the hacker actually belongs to Akane's class. Outside, Akane prepares for Wakaba's powerful pitch one more time, while Kenjirou finds himself staring straight into the eyes of a camera. Kenjirou becomes nervous at the thought that someone might have actually seen him in his current form. Then, the sharp sound of a bat hitting a ball is heard, followed by the crashing sound of breaking glass. Akane frantically looks closely as she holds Himawari's camera on her hand, broken due to Akane's homerun earlier. Aoi tries to calm Akane down, and Wakaba offers to join her in apologizing to Himawari in person, with Aoi following suit. Meanwhile, Kenjirou remains cautious, knowing that camera might have caught some footage of him. Soon, the three girls head to Himawari's apartment unit. Despite Akane's calls, Himawari, who is watching them through a camera mounted near the front door, does not respond to the calls of her visitors. However, Akane shows her perseverance by stating her willingness to wait until Himawari comes out. Then, Kenjirou appears from Akane's bag and talks to his granddaughter, much to the girl's surprise. Himawari is surprised to see the mysterious stuffed toy talking and moving a second time and, as if interested to meet the girls who are with this peculiar creature, decides to let them in. Himawari soon brings them to her bedroom, which is so cold that even the tolerant Wakaba voices out how cold Himawari's bedroom is, and she responds by telling them that it is necessary for the various electronics that she is using; because of this cold, however, Himawari often stays inside her kotatsu most of the time. Akane soon decides to hand over Himawari's broken camera and apologizes. Himawari quickly forgives Akane, but asks her to let her see Kenjirou. The three girls watch with anxiety as Kenjirou is stretched and pressed by the inquisitive Himawari. Soon, Himawari tells Akane that she wants to see Kenjirou's insides, and this alarms Akane and Kenjirou (the latter of which suddenly getting the nickname "Uso-kun" due to Himawari's questioning). Akane then pleads to Himawari to give him back in one piece because Uso-kun is her important friend. Himawari then suddenly becomes quiet. She hands Kenjirou back to Akane, then tells then that she doesn't need friends. As the mood becomes dreary, Aoi decides to change the topic, commenting about Himawari's love for machineries. Soon, Aoi asks about one of the pictures on the wall in Himawari's room. Himawari reveals that it is a picture of the Streamer Plant, the facility designed to send the energy from the Manifestation Engine around the world. The girls seemed interested, but Akane showed the greatest interest, calling it something "beautiful". Himawari is a bit surprised by Akane's comment, and suggests that the Streamer Plant is best seen at sunset, a smile slowly emerging from her lips. Akane then asks Himawari to come with them to the Streamer Plant. Himawari refuses immediately, showing her lack of ease when going outside. However, Akane refuses to give up on her. With the help of Wakaba and Aoi, Himawari changes to a more comfortable set of clothes, and is given a pair of yellow hairclips to part her fringes with, all courtesy of Wakaba. Soon, they head to the Streamer Plant located nearby. As they enjoy the scenery, Himawari reveals her admiration of the mechanical marvels of the Streamer Plant. Akane voices out her agreement over Himawari's love of the Streamer Plant and says that she also loves the Manifestation Engine as well, but Himawari appears to be unimpressed of Akane's "love" of the Manifestation Engine, considering it too shallow compared to her own view of it. However, Akane disagrees, pointing out that her loved the Manifestation Engine came from her father, mother and grandfather, who loved how far science and technology has been helping people. Back in Himawari's house, Kenjirou finally confirms that it was Himawari who was hacking the systems of Blue Island. He admits that doing such a feat shows a gifted mind, but Kenjirou proudly says that he is still better than her. Meanwhile, Himawari decides to ask for Akane's name. When Akane reveals that she is an Isshiki, Himawari is surprised, knowing that an Isshiki was known for building the Manifestation Engine. Suddenly, alarms blare and an evacuation order is sent throughout Blue Island. Without warning, the same Alone defeated by Akane and Aoi earlier has returned, and in one powerful shot envelopes the Streamer Plant in flames. Himawari's hands tremble as her beloved Streamer Plant reaches a critical situation, and she is helpless in trying to save it. She then tells the girls that the only way for the Streamer Plant to continue sending energy around the world is for her to reach the control module of the plant itself. Akane then decides that they should help out Himawari in saving the Streamer Plant. Akane, Aoi and Wakaba activate the Vivid System once more, and as Aoi and Wakaba attempt to hold off the Alone, Akane flies Himawari to the center of the Streamer Plant, promising that she will come back for her while she joins Aoi and Wakaba. At that moment, Himawari realizes that the girls whom she watched fighting the Alone are none other than Aoi and her friends. Then, as she remembers Akane's promise to her, she rushes inside the core of the Streamer Plant. The three girls begin their assault against the crustacean-shaped alone, and Akane notices that this Alone, although looking similar to the one they defeated, felt stronger than before. Regardless, Akane prepares to take on the Alone. Meanwhile, Himawari was able to shut down the Streamer Plant, but structural damage from the attack has caused a section of the control module to collapse, threatening to bury her under the rubble. Soon, Himawari remembers an experience she had with someone who asked help from her after experiencing being bullied anonymously and the promise that the girl ended up breaking in the end. As Himawari slowly gives up hoping that promises are meant to be kept, a metal beam comes crashing down on her... ...Then, Himawari sees Akane, holding up the metal beam and saying sorry for taking longer to get back. Akane then takes Himawari to safety, with them flying smoothly through the air. Himawari asks about Akane's decision to come back, and Akane simply answers that she is keeping her promise. As Himawari is overwhelmed by the feeling of someone showing the importance of a promise, something shining emerges from Akane's chest once again... and this is Himawari's key. In the middle of the sunset, Akane gives Himawari her key, and declares that she now has the power to fight. With that, Himawari becomes the fourth user of the Vivid System. Aoi and Wakaba continue defending against the Alone's onslaught when a volley of fire went through their defenses. Aoi tried to catch up with it, but it was swiftly returned with greater power by someone else. To the surprise of Wakaba and Aoi, Himawari emerges after having used her Naked Collider, accompanied by Akane. Soon, a beam of light strikes the Alone, empowering it into a monstrosity basked in red. Kenjirou warns Akane that the energy that he detected inside the Alone would prove to be a threat if not taken down immediately. As Kenjirou tries to come up with a plan, Himawari decides to step in... ...and performs a Docking Operation with Akane, forming Vividyellow! With Akane and Himawari merged together, they use the Vivid Collider to deflect the Alone's energy beams with ease. Then, as the Vivid Collider dismantles itself into the Vivid Engine, it transforms into a mechanism that fires a powerful energy beam at the Alone, destroying it in the process. As the sun slowly disappears into the horizon, Himawari is still in disbelief upon finding out that Akane is Kenjirou Isshiki's granddaughter, and notes that she doesn't possess her grandfather's genius after not being able to fix the camera by herself. Akane then apologizes once more for what happened to her camera. Himawari, with a smile, says that she no longer needs it since she will attend school starting the day after, much to Akane's delight. Soon, Kenjirou emerges, a bit disappointed that Himawari no longer needs the camera (which he just fixed). Himawari soon asks Akane if the stuffed toy she calls Uso-kun is actually Kenjirou Isshiki and, upon finding out the truth, ends up immersed once again in her love for the Manifestation Engine, now added with her admiration for Isshiki's work. Although her new friends end up non understanding what Himawari is trying to say, Akane is pleased enough that Himawari is having fun. Characters By order of appearance *Akane Isshiki *Aoi Futaba *Wakaba Saegusa *Kenjirou Isshiki *Mizuha Amagi *Yuuri Shijo New Characters *Himawari Shinomiya Trivia Cultural References *Rei saying "homerun" appears to be a reference to a similar scene by Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Category:Episodes